Yuugure
by Riztichimaru
Summary: Update Part 2! Senja mempertemukan, senja memisahkan! Andai saja senja itu tidak ada… mungkin tidak akan begini jadinya. Tapi antara senja awal dan senja akhir, ada "senja bermakna".
1. Y : Awal Senja

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Yuu-gure/Yuugure © Riztichimaru.

**Rate :** T

**Pairing :** N. Shikamaru x Y. Ino

**Summary :** Senja mempertemukan, senja memisahkan! Andai saja senja itu tidak ada… Tapi antara senja awal dan senja akhir, ada "senja bermakna".

**Noto :**

Chapter : Part

Terdiri dari : Part I-7 dari YUUGURE

1-Y. 2-U.3-U.4-G.4-U.6-R.7-E

'…' : Pikiran/batin

**Bold** : Penekanan

**Warning :** AU, OOC, GAJE, ANEH, HIPERBOLA, DLL

Don't Like Don't Read!

* * *

**Part-Y **

**Awal Senja

* * *

**

Yuu-gure dalam bahasa Jepang terdiri dari dua huruf Kanji, Yuu dan Gure. Dalam penulisan romanji bisa ditulis terpisah atau disambung. Yuu-gure dapat berarti Sore atau Senja. Untuk arti sore bisa juga digunakan 'Gogo'sebagai penunjuk waktu. 5-ji gogo misalnya, itu berarti jam 5 sore. Sedangkan untuk arti Senja mungkin agakberbeda dan lebih spesifik. Yuu-gure mungkin lebih cocok diartikan dengan senja. Tapi itu masih mungkin. Tapi sudahlah! Apapun arti kata tersebut hanya ahli bahasa Jepang atau siapapun yang mengerti, merekalah yang tahu tentang itu.

Yuu-gure atau senja merupakan waktu yang singkat namun bermakna! Entah… entah karena apa? Saat senja, dua orang yang bersahabat -Shikamaru dan Ino- selalu memandangnya, meresapi hembusan angin dan mengingat setiap detik waktu yang singkat itu. waktu yang mempertemukan mereka secara tidak sengaja. Tidak sengaja, namun bermakna! Selalu kata 'bermakna' yang ada di benak mereka, 'senja bermakna'.

Saat senja mereka bisa berbagi, berbagi rasa dengan senja walaupun mereka tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung. Mereka bisa jujur pada diri mereka sendiri. Tapi, satu hal yang tidak mereka sadari. Senja mungkin akan memisahkan mereka suatu hari nanti… Entah itu perpisahan jarak, waktu bahkan mungkin kematian. Tapi senja tidak akan berhenti semudah itu, tidak akan hilang secepat itu sampai bumi dan matahari menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pusaran kiamat. Terlalu ekstrim mengatakan semua itu. Tapi mungkin itulah realistasnya.

Ada awal pasti ada akhir, ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Ada senja awal dengan sedikit sisa mentari yang mulai beranjak turun keperaduan dan ada senja akhir dengan sedikit gelapnya malam yang merengkuhnya. Namun diantara awal dan akhir itu, ada banyak hal yang menarik. Sesuatu yang terkadang tidak pernah disadari orang.

Antara awal dan akhir itu, dua orang sahabat ini, Shikamaru dan Ino, selalu duduk berdampingan memandangnya. Memandang setiap detik _orange_ yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi hitam, gelap dan pekat. Antara perdetik waktu senja itu ada sesuatu yang tidak pernah mereka sadari, hingga akhirnya terlupakan…

Nara Shikamaru dan Yamanaka Ino sudah sejak lama berteman atau bersahabat, tepatnya saat mereka masih di tahun pertama SMA. Dua orang sahabat ini memiliki kepribadian yang bertolak belakang satu sama lain.

Nara Shikamaru, seorang laki-laki yang lumayan tampan dengan rambut nanasnya. Laki-laki yang tidak terlalu suka banyak bercuap-cuap, memiliki kebiasaan tidur, lebih tepatnya tidur di sembarang tempat. Tidak peduli itu di kamar, ruang tamu, halaman, bawah pohon atau kamar mandi sekalipun. Kebiasaan yang aneh tapi tidak merepotkan menurutnya. Satu lagi laki-laki ini suka atau lebih jelasnya menyukai bahkan mencintai kata "MEREPOTKAN", entah tidak diketahui alasannya. Tetapi dari banyak kebiasaan atau sifat yang aneh dalam dirinya, dia memiliki kelebihan berupa kecerdasan diatas rata-rata atau bahkan luar biasa. Tidak jelas kenapa orang yang gila tidur seperti itu justru cerdasnya minta ampun.

Sedangkan Yamanaka Ino, seorang gadis dengan fisik yang cantik dengan rambut panjangnya. Cukup feminim untuk ukuran seorang gadis yang dipuja-puja banyak laki-laki. Cerewet mungkin iya, banyak celoteh yang sering keluar dari bibirnya. Aktive girl, gadis lincah namun agak ceroboh.

Shika dan Ino begitu memanggil nama kecil mereka, tidak pernah akur. Saling memaki dan melempar kata-kata kasar. Sejak duduk di bangku SMA hingga mereka saat ini duduk di bangku kuliahan, semester 5. Tidak ada kata rukun, kecuali di saat senja. Di saat mereka duduk bersandar di bawah pohon Maple yang saat musim gugur mungkin sangat-sangat terlihat menarik. Guguran dau maple membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti mengatakan "Indah!", "Aku ingin menuliskan sesuatu di daun itu untuk kekasihku", "Aku ingin membuat puisi saat aku melihatnya", "Aku ingin melukisnya". Semua pernyataan itu akan terlontar bagi mereka yang memiliki _interest _pada seni/_art_, ketika mereka melihat Senja musim gugur ataupun tiga musim lainnya.

Saat senja mereka bisa berdamai, tapi saat itu satu patah kata pun tidak pernah mereka luncurkan dari bibir mereka. Saat senja mereka telah membuat kesepakatan tidak akan berbicara satu patah katapun, hanya memandangi lazuardi_ orange_ dan menikmati hembusan angin.

Saat senja telah beranjak menuju malam hanya satu kata penutup senja yang keluar dari bibir dua sahabat itu.

"**Indah!**"

Satu ekspresi akan kekaguman mereka pada senja _orange_.

Dan saat inipun Shikamaru dan Ino sedang berjalan menuju pohon maple itu, pohon maple tempat dimana mereka akan menikmati suasana senja.

"Shika, tunggu! Jangan cepat-cepat, aku capek nih!" seru Ino sambil berlari kecil mengejar Shikamaru.

"Cepat! Merepotkan saja, kau ini! Begitu saja sudah capek! Cepatlah nanti keburu hilang senjanya!" sahut Shikamaru tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, kaki panjangnya melangkah semakin cepat bahkan mungkin terlihat berlari.

"Iya, iya."

Ino lalu berlari mengejar Shikamaru dan mensejajarkan diri, berjalan berdampingan dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Hei, Ino! Apa Sai tidak marah lagi?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba saat Ino sudah berjalan di sampingnya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah baikan dengannya tadi siang. Dan besok kami akan kencan untuk pertama kalinya. Menarik bukan!"

Ino bersemangat menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru dan sesekali dia melirik sahabatnya yang berjalan seperti orang tanpa semangat, walaupun langkahnya tidak bisa dibilang tidak semangat. Dia berharap Shikamaru merespon baik pernyataannya.

"Menarik? Yang benar saja itu merepotkan, tahu!" ujar Shikamaru, terkesan acuh.

"Kau ini, selalu saja mengatakan semua hal yang kulakukan itu merepotkan. Apa kau pikir hidupku ini semuanya merepotkan. Aku rasa berkencan dengan Sai bukan hal yang merepotkan, aku justru senang sekali. Bayangkan! Aku akan pergi nonton dengannya, makan di resto, bermain di taman sambil berpegangan tangan. Dan bahkan dia mungkin akan menciumku. Itu kan menarik, bukannya merepotkan!" ucap Ino sedikit kesal pada sahabat SMA-nya itu.

"Hahahaha… benar-benar merepotkan. Berkencan standar seperti itu benar-benar tidak menarik. Kenapa pula kau berharap dia akan memegang tanganmu dan hahaha… menciummu. Itu lucu! Lucu sekali, hahahha…"

Tawa Shikamaru makin meledak, Ino semakin kesal. Ino berhenti dari langkahnya dan berbalik arah, tepatnya dia tidak jadi menuju pohon maple itu. Dia tidak ingin lagi melihat senja itu bersama dengan sahabat merepotkannya itu.

Shikamaru yang menyadari kalau ia telah jauh meninggalkan Ino, berhenti kemudian menoleh. Dilihatnya Ino telah memunggunginya dan bergegas menjauh darinya. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berbalik untuk mengejar sahabatnya itu.

Ino masih terburu-buru melangkah untuk pulang, tapi saat langkahnya makin cepat ia merasakan adanya tangan yang menangkap lengannya. Menyuruhnya berhenti berjalan dan menghadapnya.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menatap mata indah Ino.

"…"

"Tatap mataku kalau aku sedang bertanya padamu! Kau marah padaku, kan! Kau marah karena aku mengatakan kata-kata itu dan bilang kalau itu lucu, iya kan!" tanyanya lagi.

Diam…

Beberapa saat tidak ada yang bersuara, Ino masih memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain sementara Shikamaru memperhatikan wajah Ino yang menampakkan kekesalannya.

Semilir angin menghembuskan dayanya, menerpa kulit dua sahabat yang masih bediam diri tanpa suara. Senja semakin ingin menunjukkan batang hidungnya, ingin memperingatkan pada mereka bahwa "Aku telah tampak". Seperti itu mungkin pikiran mentari senja menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Hei… Ino, masa segitu saja sudah marah. Aku kan cuma bercanda."

"Aku benci padamu Shikamaru. Aku benci padamu… kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku. Selalu saja kau bilang semua yan kuceritakan padamu merepotkan dan mentertawaiku. Kau anggap hanya hal-hal yang merepotkan. Selalu saja begitu!" jawab Ino dengan nada kesal, itu terlihat dari intonasinya yang makin meninggi.

"Hei! Hei.. Ino… Seperti tidak kenal aku saja, aku ini memang seperti ini. Kau tahu sendiri aku ini tidak suka hal-hal yang merepotkan."

"Jadi… curhatanku padamu juga hal-hal yang merepotkanmu, aku berarti merepotkanmu! Iya, kan!" Ino semakin kesal, amarahnya memuncak.

"Tidak! Kau tidak merepotkanku. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah merepotkanku adalah kau."

"Ma-maksudmu?"

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah tampan Shikamaru. Mencoba mencari makna dari kata-kata Shikamaru. Mencari makna yang tersirat dari celotehan tidak sengaja Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja kau tidak merepotkanku. Kau satu-satunya sahabatku, sahabat yang mengerti aku. Untuk apa aku terus bersahabat denganmu kalau kau itu merepotkanku. Kau tidak merepotkan sama sekali. Tadi itu aku hanya bercanda. Maaf ya, Ino."

Permintaan maaf ini entah sudah yang keberapa ratus kali diucapkan oleh Shikamaru saat menghadapi kemarahan-kemarahan sahabatnya itu.

"Oh, kupikir maksudmu apa? Oh.. jadi begitu, ya?" tanya Ino polos.

"Eh… memangnya kau mengharapkan apa?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa! Ayo cepat kesana nanti keburu malam!" ajak Ino mengalihkan topik dari rasa penasaran Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengikuti tarikan tangan Ino dan bergegas kearah pohon maple di taman kota Konoha ini. Taman ini adalah tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu dan selalu setiap hari Sabtu mereka akan pergi kesini menghabiskan senja mereka.

Mungkin bukan hanya pada hari Sabtu, di hari lain pun jika mereka ingin kesini mereka akan datang tapi tentunya saat senja. Sebab senja adalah waktu paling menarik menurut mereka.

Saat mentari sudah mulai ke_orange_an, kira-kira pukul 5 sore mereka akan duduk disini memandang senja. Dari tempat ini mereka bisa memandang lazuardi senja dan memandang pusat kota sebagai lantai bumi. Tempat ini mewujudkan keinginan mereka untuk melihat langit dan bumi secara serempak. Tempat ini adalah taman berbukit dan pohon maple ini terletak di puncak bukit di taman ini. Saat mereka berada di taman ini mereka bisa memandang keindahan senja dengan bebas.

"Hei Ino... tidak marah lagi, kan?" tanya Shikamaru pada Ino yang mulai duduk di rerumputan di bawah pohon maple dan bersiap menatap senja.

"Mungkin…"

"Hei Ino, jadi kau belum memaafkanku?" tanya Shikamaru dan segera duduk disamping Ino lalu juga bersiap memandang senja _orange_ itu.

"Ssst… jangan bicara lagi! Saatnya memandangi senja, Shika!"

"Ta-tapi..."

Ucapan Shikamaru terpotong sebab Ino sudah berdesis untuk kedua kalinya, berdesis memperingatkan Shikamaru untuk diam. Shikamaru menurut dan mulai memandang lazuardi senja tersebut dengan satu pikiran yang mengganggunya.

'Ja-jadi, besok Ino akan kencan dengan Sai? Apa benar mereka akan berciuman?'

**-TO BE CONTINUED—

* * *

**

**Noto :**

Wah… gomen kalo Fict ini gaje, ane, Typo banyak, atau apapun itu. Ini fict pertama sy di fandom Naruto. Gomen untuk tokoh Shikamaru dan Ino atau yg laennya, sy tidak terlalu paham sama kepribadian Chara di fandom ini. Tapi sy suka banget Pairing ini, jadilah sy membuatnya dengan ke-gaje-an imaginasi sy. Gomen… masalah tulisan, tatabahasa, tanda baca dan _content _kalau ada yang salah. **Tolong di Review** minus Fict ini, tersedia juga kesempatan untuk nge-FLAME. **Domo…**


	2. U : Bisa Dibilang Cemburu

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Yuu-gure © Riztichimaru.

**Rate :** T

**Pairing :** N. Shikamaru x Y. Ino

**Noto :**

Chapter : Part

Terdir dari : Part I-7 dari YUUGURE - 1-Y. 2-U.3-U.4-G.4-U.6-R.7-E

'…' : pikiran/batin

**Bold** : penekanan

**Warning :** AU, OOC, GAJE, ANEH, TYPO, HIPERBOLA, DLL

Don't Like Don't Read!

* * *

**Part - U **

**Bisa Dibilang Cemburu

* * *

**

Ucapan Shikamaru terpotong sebab Ino sudah berdesis untuk kedua kalinya, berdesis memperingatkan Shikamaru untuk diam. Shikamaru menurut dan mulai memandang lazuardi senja tersebut dengan satu pikiran yang mengganggunya.

'Ja-jadi, besok Ino akan kencan dengan Sai? Apa benar mereka akan berciuman?'

Pikiran itu menggangu Shikamuru yang tengah memandang Lazuardi _orange_ hari ini. Sepertinya Shikamaru jadi tidak semangat untuk memandang senja. Ah… apakah dia cemburu. Tapi untuk seorang Shikamaru tidak mungkin dia akan mengakuinya. Tidak mungkin dia cemburu dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Lagipula dia juga sedang menaksir seseorang di kampusnya.

Nama gadis itu Temari. Sudah sejak lama dia memperhatikan gadis itu bahkan sempat dekat, sebab mereka satu jurusan. Tetapi karena gadis itu terlalu sibuk mengurus kegiatan kampusnya, jadinya intensitas mereka bertemu pun berkurang. Ditambah lagi sikap kedua adik Temari, bagi Shikamaru mereka sangat merepotkan. Tapi walaupun begitu, Shikamaru tetap menyukai Temari. Gadis yang bermata biru dan berwarna rambut kuning itu telah menarik perhatiannya. Dan mungkin, gadis itu juga tidak akan merepotkan Shikamaru, tapi lebih tepatnya merepotkan hati Shikamaru. Entah karena apa, yang pasti gadis itu sudah merasuki relung hatinya beberapa waktu ini, sejak ujian masuk Konoha University tempat kuliah mereka saat ini. Keduanya bertemu dan bersaing dalam jurusan yang sama, arsitektur.

Mereka juga sejurusan dengan Sai, tetapi beda kelas. Untuk beberapa mata kuliah tertentu mereka sering bertemu, tapi Shikamaru mengacuhkannya. Ini mungkin karena Shikamaru telalu malas untuk berteman dengan Sai yang tidak berperasaan menurutnya. Entahlah… urusan yang rumit kelihatannya.

Karena Shikamaru dan Ino sudah berteman lama, sejak SMA tepatnya. Dia jadi sering bersama gadis yang duduk disebelahnya ini. Gadis berambut pirang, feminim, pandai bersolek, dan memiliki mata yang indah berwarna biru. Shikamaru suka melihat mata sahabatnya ini, karena dia suka melihat langit di tengah hari. Saat dia berbaring di rerumputan sambil memandang lazuardi biru itu.

Saat memandang langit biru itu, dia akan teringat sahabatnya ini. Sahabat yang merepotkan tepatnya, tapi setiap kali dia mengatakan kalau Ino merepotkannya, dia seperti ragu. Ragu kalau ternyata sahabatnya ini sebenarnya tidaklah merepotkannya. Sampai-sampai tadi dia tidak sengaja mengatakan kalau Ino adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah merepotkannya. Kata-kata yang tidak sengaja meluncur dari bibirnya, entah mengapa kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja. Sulit dipercaya, hal itu membuatnya terlihat berbeda dari kepribadiannya sendiri.

"INDAH!"

Ino berseru keras saat matahari telah melambaikan cahaya untuk segera menuruni kutub bumi. Sedangkan Shikamaru masih larut dalam lamunan panjangnya, dia sampai lupa menyerukan keindahan langit senja ini bersama sahabatnya.

"Shika, kau tidak berseru!" tanya Ino sambil memperhatikan wajah Shikamaru yang masih asyik dengan dunia sendiri.

"Eh…!"

Shikamaru tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendapati wajah Ino sudah beberapa senti lagi dari wajahnya. Shikamaru bergerak sekali saja, wajah mereka pasti sudah beradu. Karena kemungkinan itu, Shikamaru jadi membatu dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Ino yang menyadari Shikamaru sudah sadar dari lamunannya, langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dan beranjak menjauhi Shikamaru.

"Shika! Ayo pulang sudah hampir malam nih!" ajak Ino dan menarik tangan Shikamaru.

"Oh, baiklah-baiklah. Jangan tarik-tarik begitu, Ino. Kau ini merepotkan saja."

Shikamaru malas beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, tapi Ino terus saja menarik-narik tangannya. Ino tidak memperdulikan ucapan Shikamaru, ia sudah kebal dengan kata-kta Shikamaru padanya. Tapi terkadang dia marah juga pada cowok pemalas satu ini, karena menganggapnya merepotkan. Contohnya saja tadi, Ino sampai ngambek dibuatnya.

"Shika, besok kan aku mau kencan dengan Sai. Kau mau _double date_ tidak. Kalau iya, ajaklah Temari. Kan asyik bisa kencan _double_," ajak Ino sambil terus berjalan tanpa memandang kearah Shikamaru yang mendelik kaget.

"Hei, Ino. Darimana kau tahu Temari?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

Sepertinya dia tidak pernah bilang pada Ino kalau dia tertarik dengan Temari. Terlalu merepotkan untuk menceritakannya pada Ino yang terkenal dengan kecentilannya. Ino bisa saja mengejek dan terus menggodanya, jadi dipilihnya untuk tidak menceritakan hal itu pada sahabatnya ini.

"Shika… Shika, apa sih yang tidak kuketahui. Mudah saja, aku kan sering lewat di depan kampusmu. Ke kampusku kan melewati kampusmu, tentu saja aku bisa melihat kalau kau sering bersama Temari di bawah pohon. Kau berbaring seperti biasa dan Temari duduk di sebelahmu sambil makan Bento. Iya, kan?"

"Oh…"

Shikamaru hanya ber'oh' ria, dia tidak menyangka kalau sahabatnya ini memperhatikannya. Benar juga kata-kata Ino, Ino tentu saja melihatnya bersama Temari. Karena untuk sampai ke kampus Ino, Ino harus melewati kampusnya. Ah, kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya.

"Bagaimana, Shika. Mau tidak?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Em.. Tidak! Aku tidak suka _double date_, lagipula aku tidak ada hubungan dengan Temari. Kami hanya dekat saja," dusta Shikamaru. Padahal dia sudah pernah akan menembak Temari, tapi belum jadi.

"Ah, masa? Kau bohong, ya? Malu padaku?" ledek Ino.

"Siapa yang bohong, lagipula kenapa aku harus malu padamu. Cih! Merepotkan!" bantah Shikamaru dan mendengus kesal.

"Oh begitu. Ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Besok aku dan Sai saja yang kencan berdua. Pasti lebih asyik. Ah… pasti besok akan jadi kencan pertama yang manis. Ckckck… aku bahkan sulit membayangkannya. Pasti romantis."

"Bodoh!"

"Eh… maksudmu?" tanya Ino kaget.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Ayo cepat pulang!"

Shikamaru melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Ino dan berjalan cepat mendahului Ino. Ada perasaan aneh menyergapnya saat mendengar kata-kata Ino tadi. 'Ah.. perasaan apalagi ini?' batin Shikamaru. Sementara Ino mendelik tidak mengerti, alisnya sedikit berkerut. 'Dasar cowok aneh!' batinnya.

-.-.-ShikaIno-.-.-

* * *

-Besoknya-

"Huammm… masih ngantuk."

Shikamaru bangun dan bergumam kecil sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Saat ini sudah pukul 9 pagi, untung saja hari ini hari minggu kalau tidak dia pasti sudah membolos kuliah lagi. Shikamaru lalu masuk ke kamar mandinya dan langsung mandi. Setelah mandi, dia beranjak menuju ruang makannya. Dia berencana memasak makanan, tapi waktu dia membuka kulkas, ternyata isinya kosong.

"Kemana-mana isi kulkas ini? Masa sudah habis semua, perasaan kemarin masih ada sebungkus ramen. Kemana, ya?"

Ya, Shikamaru kehabisan bahan makanan di kulkasnya. Dia harus membeli bahan-bahan makanan itu di supermarket. Ah! Tapi sebelum itu dia harus mengisi perutnya dulu. Dia harus membeli makanan di kedai makanan 'Ichiraku' di dekat tempat tinggalnya. Sebenarnya dia malas, tapi Shikamaru harus melakukannya sendiri. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia tinggal sendiri di apartementnya ini. Sudah sejak masuk universitas, dia pindah ke apartement ini. Karena alasan jarak tepatnya.

Shikamaru lalu memutuskan untuk membeli makanan di kedai 'Ichiraku'. Dia beranjak menuju pintu keluar apartementnya, membukanya dan melangkah, saat melangkah hampir saja ia terjatuh. Hampir jatuh karena kakinya hampir menginjak sebuah bungkusan di depan pintunya. Ia lalu mengambil dan membuka bungkusan itu, tapi terlebih dulu ia membaca kertas yang terselip di bawah bungkusan itu.

_To. Shika,_

_Ini makan pagi/siang untukmu. Tadi aku membuatnya. Aku pikir kau pasti belum makan dan kulkasmu sudah kosong 'kan. Jadi aku buatkan juga sekalian untukmu._

_Makan yang banyak ya, Shika._

_From : Ino_

'Ada-ada saja Ino ini, tahu saja dia kalau aku sedang kelaparan. Repot-repot sekali dia membuatkannya untukku,' batin Shikamaru heran.

Shikamaru pun lalu kembali ke apartementnya, langsung menuju ruang makan mininya. Ia membuka bungkusan makan itu. Di dalamnya ada onigiri, sayur dan ada buahnya juga. Hmm… Ino membuatkan Bento yang cantik untuk Shikamaru. 'Baik juga dia.' Batin Shikamaru lagi.

Setelah makan, Shikamaru tidak langsung membersihkan piringnya. Dia justru beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya lagi dan bersiap akan tidur. Matanya mulai akan terpejam, tapi baru saja dia mulai akan kehilangan kesadarannya. Dia teringat sesuatu, tepatnya teringat kalau hari ini Ino akan kencan dengan Sai. Matanya membuka lebar, agak terkejut lalu mengumpat.

"Cih! Kenapa aku teringat dengan kencannya Ino. Menggangu saja, merepotkan!"

Ada rasa kesal di diri Shikamaru saat mengingat bahwa sahabatnya itu akan berkencan dan mungkin akan berciuman dengan pacarnya. Tapi ingatan itu berusaha untuk dihilangkannya, dia berusaha untuk tidur lagi.

Namun lagi-lagi saat kesadarannya akan hilang, sekelebat banyangan Ino dan Sai mampir di pikirannya. Benar-benar merepotkannya. Tapi dasar tukang tidur, akhirnya dia bisa tertidur juga. Satu jam sudah ia tertidur dan dasar anehnya. Dalam mimpinya pun, Shikamaru bermimpi tentang kencan Ino dan Sai. Dalam mimpinya Sai dan Ino berciuman, romantis sekali.

Shikamaru terbangun kaget oleh mimpinya tersebut. Ah benar-benar hari yang merepotkan untuknya, masa dalam mimpi pun ia harus memimpikan Sai dan Ino berciuman.

"Sial!" umpatnya makin kesal.

Shikamaru lalu duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil mengumpat kesal. Lama ia termenung mengingat mimpinya tadi, hatinya makin tidak tenang. Tapi kenapa? Bukankah dia tidak menyukai Ino. Mana mungkin dia cemburu pada sahabatnya sendiri. Benar-benar sangat amat merepotkan pikirannya. Gelisah mungkin tepatnya.

Shikamaru lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Setelah kesadarannya kembali, dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar apartementnya saja daripada di ruangan ini. Di ruangan ini, dia mungkin akan kepikiran Ino terus.

Dia lalu membawa mobilnya menuju salah satu _mall_. Dia berencana untuk mengisi kulkasnya saja, daripada tidak ada kerjaan di apartementnya. Dan kalau di apartementnya, dia pasti akan mengingat Ino terus. Maklum saja, Ino sering main ke apartementnya dan membuat kegaduhan di apartementnya. Tapi hal itu justru membuatnya sering merindukan gadis itu datang ke apartementnya.

Tapi setelah Ino berpacaran dengan Sai, Ino sudah jarang main ke apartementnya. Ino lebih sering bersama Sai di kampus, entah apa yang mereka kerjakan. Shikamaru tidak begitu mengetahuinya, tapi pernah sekali ia melihat Ino menunggui Sai menggambar dan mereka tertawa senang. Hmm… itu cukup membuat Shikamaru merasa memiliki perasaan aneh.

Shikamaru melanjukan mobilnya perlahan dan akhirnya sampailah ia di _mall_ yang sangat ramai, Konoha _mall_. Dia dengan malas segera menuju supermarket dan membeli semua kebutuhan makanannya lalu segera membawa barang-barang itu ke bagasi mobilnya. Tapi saat dia berada di parkiran untuk segera pulang. Dia melihat Ino dan Sai sedang menuju mobil mereka dan bersiap akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Tapi sebelum itu, Sai mencium pipi Ino. Wajah Ino memerah.

Shikamaru merasa ada perasaan aneh menelusulup ke hatinya saat melihat Sai mencium pipi sahabatnya itu. Entah rasa apa itu. Tapi cukup membuat tangan Shikamaru mengepal. Setelah mencium pipi Ino, Sai menyuruh Ino masuk ke mobilnya lalu dia berputar arah dan masuk kemobil itu. Kemudian mobil itupun melaju perlahan keluar areal parkiran.

Karena penasaran akan kemana Sai dan Ino. Shikamaru lalu mengikuti mobil Sai. Lama Shikamaru mengikuti mobil mereka berdua. Dan tanpa disadari oleh Shikamaru, Ino menyadari kalau mobil yang mengikuti mereka adalah mobil sahabatnya, Shikamaru. Tapi karena tidak ingin merusak kencannya dengan Sai, dia tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru terus mengikuti mobil yang ditumpangi Ino, sampai akhirnya ia kehilangan jejak mobil tersebut di perlintasan kereta api. 'Sial!' batin Shikamaru saat dia menyadari kalau mobil Sai sudah tidak tampak lagi di depan penglihatannya.

Karena makin penasaran dan gelisah, Shikamaru mencoba mengambil jalur yang mungkin cepat untuk menyusul mobil Sai. Tapi sayang cara itupun tidak berhasil digunakan untuk menemukan jejak sahabatnya. Entah kemana perginya mobil Sai, berbelok atau apa, tapi yang pasti telah lenyap dari pandangan Shikamaru.

Akhinya Shikamaru memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Setelah sampai di apartementnya dia langsung membereskan barang-barang yang dibelinya tadi dan langsung tidur siang. Tanpa makan siang tentunya, dia cukup kesal dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Dan juga, karena kehilangan jejak sahabatnya. Entah ini bisa dikatakan cemburu atau bukan, tapi perasaan gelisah terus menghantui Shikamaru. Sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau dia sebenarnya kelaparan, tapi justru langsung tertidur tanpa makan siang.

Sementara di lain tempat, Ino dan Sai akan menuju gedung bioskop. Kelihatannya mereka akan menonton film. Setelah memesan tiket, Ino dan Sai akan segera memasuki pintu _theater_. Tapi sebelum itu, Ino kepikiran mau menghubungi seseorang dulu.

"Sai, kau duluan saja masuknya! Aku mau ke toilet dulu."

"Baiklah, Ino cantik. Aku duluan, cepatlah!" jawab Sai lalu beranjak ke dalam _theater_, tapi sebelumnya dia tersenyum manis untuk pacarnya itu.

Ino segera menuju toilet dan menekan nomor yang ingin dihubunginya. Lama ia menunggu jawaban dari orang di seberang ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi, hei Shika!" sapa Ino saat orang di seberang ponsel menjawab sambungannya.

"Hn… ada apa, Ino?" Jawab Shika dengan nada malasnya.

"Kau sudah makan bento yang kutaruh di depan pintumu?" tanya Ino bersemangat.

"Hn.. Iya." Jawaban singkat Shikmaru membuat Ino sedikit kesal.

"Kau hari ini pergi kamana? Apa kau tadi ke Konoha Mall? Sepertinya aku melihatmu?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Hmm… tidak. Aku disini saja. O ya cepatlah kencan dengan Sai, jangan menelponku terus. Nanti dia marah padamu."

"Hei, Shika. Kau bohong, ya? Tadi sepertinya aku melihat mobilmu?" desak Ino.

"Ah, kau ini! Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak kemana-mana hari ini. Dasar merepotkan. Kencan sana dengan Sai! Huamam… Aku ngantuk!" jawab Shikamaru agak membentak tapi terkesan kalau Shikamaru mengantuk.

"Hei, jawabnya jangan begitu, jawab yang benar. Kau ini sedang tidur, ya?"

"Iya, aku sedang tidur dan kau menggangguku," Shikamaru menegaskan sambil menguap lagi.

"Woi Shikamaru! Aku kan hanya bertanya, jangan membentakku! Apalagi sambil menguap. Dasar pemalas!" makinya kesal.

"Iya, aku memang pemalas jadi mau apa? Apa urusannya denganmu?"

Ino tidak menjawab lagi, ia bertambah kesal. Ino lalu segera menutup ponselnya lalu mengumpat kesal pada Shikamaru.

"Kenapa sih dia? Dasar malas!" Ino bergumam kesal.

Ino lalu segera menuju ke tempat Sai berada, tapi masih dengan aura kesal. Setelah sampai di dalam _theater_ dan duduk disamping Sai, Ino masih memasang tampang kesal, dia lupa kalau dia sedang bersama dengan orang yang disukainya. Seharusnya dia menjaga imagenya, tapi itu semua sudah hilang karena dia terlanjur kesal pada Shikamaru sahabatnya.

"Hei Ino, kau ada masalah? Kelihatannya wajahmu sedang _bad mood_. Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?" tanya Sai lembut. Ino kaget. Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya. Ino lalu merubah raut wajahnya menjadi ceria lagi.

"Ah tidak. Tidak apa-apa Sai. Kau tidak berbuat salah. Aku hanya sedikit lelah saja. Ayo buruan nonton, filmnya akan segera dimulai." Ino buru-buru mengalihkan topik.

"Oke! Kukira tadi kau marah padaku."

"Tidak! Aku tidak marah padamu, kau kan tidak berbuat salah kenapa aku harus marah. Aku tidak marah padamu, a-aku sayang padamu, Sai." Wajah Ino merah setelah mengatakan kata-kata itu. Jika saja cahaya di dalam _theater_ ini tidak redup, mungkin Sai bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau wajah Ino merona merah seperti tomat segar.

"Hmm… aku juga sayang kau, Ino," jawab Sai sambil mencium pipi Ino lagi. Dan hal ini tentunya bukan hanya membuat wajah Ino yang memerah, tapi wajah Sai pun ikut merah padam.

Baru kali Ini dia mencium lama pipi Ino, kalau yang di parkiran tadi hanya ciuman singkat dan itupun masih membuat jantung Sai seakan ingin keluar dari tubuhnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino. Iya ingin mencium bibir Ino, karena terbawa suasana mungkin. Perlahan-lahan wajah Sai semakin mendekati, wajah Ino semakin terlihat terbakar karena gugup atau malu. Makin dekat, makin dekat... dekat, dekat dan saat bibir mereka akan bertemu, tiba-tiba terdengar dering ponsel dari ponsel milik Sai. Sontak kedua pasangan ini menarik diri mereka masing-masing. Kelihatannya mereka sama-sama malu.

"Moshi-moshi, disini Sai. Ada apa Kakashi-sensei? Apa! Naruto dan Hinata kecelakaan! I-iya aku akan kesana. Tunggu aku sensei, mereka tidak apa-apa kan sensei?" tanya Sai cemas, sahabatnya sedang mengalami kecelakaan, "Baik kalau begitu aku segera kesana!" lanjutnya kemudian memutuskan sambungan ponselnya.

"Ada apa Sai?" tanya Ino heran.

"Temanku, kecelakaan. Aku harus segera kesana. Kau tidak apa-apa kutinggal sendiran disini?" tanya Sai agak ragu.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Apa mereka terluka parah? Apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Entahlah, aku rasa tidak juga. Tapi aku harus cepat kesana. Kau tidak usah ikut, kau disini saja, ya. Nanti aku telpon lagi. Aku pergi dulu ya?" sambung Sai lalu beranjak melewati Ino.

"Sai!" panggil Ino, Sai menoleh, "Hati-hati," lanjutnya dengan raut wajah khawatir pada pacarnya itu.

"Ya. Kau juga, ja ne!" jawab Sai lalu pergi dari pandangan Ino.

Ino kemudian melanjutkan menoton film tersebut, tapi rasanya dia justru tidak tenang pada kekasihnya tersebut. Bukan apa-apa, Sai selalu dikhawatirkannya. Dia tidak ingin apa yang terjadi pada teman Sai, terjadi juga pada pacarnya. Ia sangat takut jika akan kehilangan Sai. Karena bagi Ino, Sai adalah orang yang sangat penting. Orang yang bisa membuat Ino jatuh cinta, bisa menerima Ino apa adanya dan dia sama baiknya dengan Shikamaru sahabatnya itu. Sai juga selalu melindungi Ino, terlalu sempurna bagi seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Karena tidak terlalu tertarik lagi menonton, Ino lalu memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sahabatnya saja. Dia juga harus meminta penjelasan pada Shikamaru atas sikapnya tadi dan juga memberi pelajaran pada Shikamaru karena sudah membuatnya kesal.

Ino langsung menuju apartement sahabatnya itu dan langsung mengedor pintunya. Tapi orang yang ada di dalam tidak kunjung keluar. Ino semakin kesal sampai akhirnya ada seorang tetangga apartement Shikamaru yang menegurnya.

"Nona, anda mencari Shikamaru?" tegur tetangga itu.

"Iya, nyonya? Shikamarunya ada di dalam?" tanya Ino sedikit malu pada perempuan paruh baya itu karena perbuatannya sungguh memalukan dan mengganggu orang.

"Dia tadi pergi. Tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Seperti biasa, cuek saja."

"Oh.. begitu. Maaf mengganggu anda karena saya menggedor-gedor pintu Shikamaru," lanjut Ino makin malu.

"Heheh… tidak apa. Tapi lain kali jangan diulangi ya."

"Iya, nyonya! Permisi saya pergi dulu," jawab Ino lalu langsung kabur dari hadapan perempuan paruh baya itu dan bergegas keluar gedung apartement.

Sesampainya di lobi apartement Ino bingung mau kemana. Mau pulang, tidak! Sama saja, pasti sepi sebab ayahnya sedang dinas keluar kota. Aha! Ia ingat, bukankah hari ini sudah akan beranjak senja. Pasti Shikamaru ada di tempat itu. Ino pun langsung tancap gas menuju tempat itu dengan taksi yang distopnya.

Sesampainya di bukit itu, dia segera menuju pohon maple tempat ia dan Shikamaru biasanya menghabiskan senja mereka disana. Dilihatnya Shikamaru sedang berbaring terlentang menghadap matahari sore yang belum memasuki waktu senja. Kira-kira saat ini masih pukul 2.30 sore.

Dia perlahan mendekat kearah sahabatnya yang sedang tertidur, ia tidak ingin membangunkankan Shikamaru. Dilihatnya mata Shikamaru masih terpejam, dia perlahan duduk disamping Shikamaru. Dipandanginya wajah sahabatnya itu. 'Kalau tidur begini si pemalas ini kelihatan manis. Tidak! Mungkin err.. kelihatan lumayan tampan.' Tanpa sadar Ino memuji sahabatnya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Karena lelah dan akibat dinginnya terpaan angin, Ino menjadi mengantuk. Dia lalu membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Shikamaru, dia berbaring miring menghadap Shikamaru yang tertidur terlentang. Tangan kanan Ino, dijadikan Ino sebagai bantalnya. Setelah itu, sambil berbaring diperhatikannya baik-baik wajah sahabatnya sampai perlahan-lahan matanya tertutup dan akhirnya ia teridur disamping sahabatnya.

45 menit kemudian. Shikamaru terbangun dan menguap lalu segera duduk. Dan saat ia menoleh kesebelah kirinya, dia melihat sahabatnya sedang tertidur pulas disampingnya yang sedang duduk. Shikamaru sedikit kaget melihat Ino tertidur pulas di dekatnya. Tidak pernah Ino datang tanpa memberitahunya dan langsung tidur disampingnya seperti ini.

Dia lalu mengahadapkan tubuhnya kearah sahabat SMA-nya itu. Diperhatikannya baik-baik wajah sahabatnya itu. 'Hmm… Ino kalau diperhatikan sedekat ini kelihatan manis. Tidak, bukan hanya manis tapi dia cantik. Cantik sekali.' Batin Shikamaru memuji sahabatnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti tangannya menyentuh poni yang menutupi wajah cantik sahabatnya itu, tangannya sedikit gemetar saat menyentuh kulit Ino. 'Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku gemetar begini?' tanya Shikamru dalam hati. Setelah menyibakkan poni yang menutupi mata dan wajah Ino, dia melihat mata biru milik sahabatnya itu tertutup sempurna dan dapat dirasakan juga oleh Shikamaru, hembusan nafas Ino yang keluar dari hidung mancungnya.

Perlahan lagi Shikamaru menyentuhkan telunjukknya ke pipi, dahi, lalu menelusuri hidung mancung milik sahabatnya sampai ke bibir Ino. Saat tangan itu menyentuh sudut bibir sahabatnya, jantung Shikamaru seakan-akan meledak. Ditatapnya bibir ranum milik Ino, tapi ia justru teringat sesuatu.

'Apa tadi dia sudah berciuman dengan Sai?' tanya Shikamaru membatin.

"Huuff…"

Shikamaru mengehala napas, telunjukknya masih berada tepat diatas bibir gadis yang sedang tertidur pulas itu. Shikamaru perlahan menarik tangannya dari bibir gadis itu dan memegang dadanya, dapat dirasakan oleh Shikamaru kalau detak jantungnya berdetak seribu kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Deg-degannya tidak kunjung berhenti, dan ini sangat merepotkannya. Benar-benar merepotkannya.

Ia lalu kembali berbaring disamping sahabatnya itu sambil masih memegang dadanya. Di dalam dadanya, jantungnya seakan-akan meledak. Hanya lazuardi biru itu yang bisa dipandanginya saat ini, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi. Shikamaru merasakan perasaan yang sulit ditebaknya, perasaan aneh pada sahabatnya. Tidak mungkin dia jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Kenapa baru saat ini ia merasakannya, kenapa bukan dulu?

Saat Shikamaru tengah hanyut dalam lamunannya, tiba-tiba tangan kiri Ino memeluk tubuhnya. Sangat erat malah. Ino juga menggumamkan sesuatu dalam tidurnya. Gumaman yang sukses mengejutkan Shikamaru.

"Shika, aku sangat merindukanmu…"

**….To be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

Huft… akhirnya ditengah panasnya udara siang ini, chapter ini selesai juga. Semoga tidak mengecewakan Readers.

Oh ya, ada info yg mungkin kurang nyaman. Sy akan Hiatus dalam 2 bulan kedepan karena faktor banyaknya tugas dan kepergian sy ketempat yg tidak ada fasilitas internetnya kecuali jaringan ponsel tertentu saja. Tapi kalau bisa akan sy usahakan untuk update. Gomen ne!

Hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita buat respon fict 'gaje' ini, 1st fict di Fandom Naruto ini. Makasih buat Readers, yang review dan yang ngefavorit fict ini. Soal OOC charanya sy minta maaf banget, ini minus sy.

Makasih buat yang Reviews chapter kemaren dan balesannya ditunggu di inbox, buat : **ShikaIno FC, NaRa'UzWa', , 'Aka' no 'Shika', Jee-ya Zettyra, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Yuri Chan 47, Poci Sun, Kanna Ayasaki, Lhyn hatake, Hwarang Ichikurasaki, Yusha'chan Higurashi, Zheone Quin, Saqee-chan**

Balesan buat yang gak login, dari ShikaIno FC : "Wah makasih banget baut respon kamu, makasih juga udah like fict ini. Shika cemburu, mungkin. Masalah update secepat itu, masih belum bisa. Idenya masih jarang mau mampir , klo SI FC yang kasih ide ke Rizt. Oke!"

**Silahkan reviews lagi, kesempatan untuk ngeFlame juga masih terbuka lebar. Sy menghargai peran flamers. Domo…**


End file.
